Don't Bother
by anessavanella
Summary: Jou knows seto is cheating on him, but is surprisingly ok with that, he doesn’t need someone to make his life, worth living.


**Title: **Don't Bother

**Disclaimer:** of course I own yu-gi-oh, what are U talkin' about, how I don't it. kidding if I owned yu-gi-oh, I could make whatever I'm writing an episode!. I don't own _Don't Bother_- By Shakira.

**Summary:** jou knows seto is cheating on him, but is surprisingly ok with that, he doesn't need someone to make his life, worth living.

**WARNING & NOTICE:** I might have grammatical errors, and this is a one-shot. I don't even know what category this is going into, I think it's gonna be general & angst and I think I'll post it on Jou/seto character, thing.

S_he's got the kind of look that defies gravity  
she's the greatest cook  
and she's fat free _

Jou was reading in the park, when he saw a flash of brown-locks, whizzes pass him, and he didn't think too much of it, besides almost half of the population of Japan, is brunette. He shrugged. He continued, his reading, when he saw a flash of mahogany hair flash by him for the second time, he looked closely and apparently it was Seto Kaiba with a brunette haired girl, with baby blue-eyes, hugging his arm while entwining their fingers together, he gasped. It was Tea, his friend and betrayer! Who would of that seto to date tea! Of all people! He sighed, and ran a hand through his gold locks. He turned his head, the other way, so he couldn't see them, kissing. It was disgusting!

_She's been to private school  
and she speaks perfect French  
She's got the perfect friends  
oh isn't she cool? _

He shuddered, suddenly feeling very cold; he pulled his light blue-jacket tighter, around his lithe frame. He was actually not that surprised, at this disgusting scene, he already knew 2 months ago, that seto was cheating on him; he just never voiced his opinion, or the problem, in general.

_She practices Tai Chi  
she'd never lose her nerve  
she's more than you deserve  
she's just far better than me_  
Seto would come home everyday smelling, of a perfume, he remembered Mai, scent when she was always hanging off him, namely, _'Carolina Herrera'_ it was very expensive, around 50 American dollars. Supposedly Kaiba probably bought it for her. (A/N: I don't know what else to put, I just put this because, it was on my dresser ).

_hey, hey_

He brought his knees, to his chest hugging it, he started thinking negatively 'I don't need him, I don't need him to make my life worth living, I can go without him, I have to get through this, and be strong for my other friends' he thought sadly. He got up, and sneaked back to the kaiba mansion, where he saw Mokuba watching T.V looking at Jou weirdly.

_so don't bother  
i won't die of deception  
i promise you will never see me cry  
don't feel sorry _

"Hey jou"

"hi, where's your brother?"

"I thought he was with you, you know you guys look good together, don't end this relationship"

Jou sighed. This was going to be hard; he bit his tongue, his face displaying various emotions. Mokuba raised an eye-brow.

"Mokuba I don't know how to tell you this, but I think I might have to break-it up with seto and I, were not- this is not working, I know he's cheating on me, he always comes back, with another scent on his body, preferably a girl" he looked at mokuba's shocked face and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I had to break it to ya, and surprisingly I'm not one bit mad at him, it's strange, I guess, he preferred to maintain his image by dating a girl, than a guy, so his company won't crumble, besides I pity for Tea more, than me" Mokuba was now looking like a fish, gasping for breath. "WHAT, TEA! OF ALL PEOPLE! SETO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! It just had to BE the annoying friendship-girl didn't it?" he sighed raggedly, and sat down before he gets a heart-attack, he thought to himself. 'Can a 10 years old get a heart-attack?' he thought amusedly trying to lightening up the disastrous situation. Jou smiled and walked up to mokuba putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "Don't worry kid, I don't deserve him, I mean come on who would want to date someone like me? I'm slubby, un-tidy and I'm blonde, come on, it'll ruin his company" he said trying to put himself down by making mokie happy, but sadly didn't work.

_and don't bother  
i'll be fine  
but she is waiting  
the ring you gave to her will lose its shine  
so don't bother, be unkind _

Mokuba was sadder than before, he clung onto jou, and sniffled a little, "I'll miss you a whole lot, but I'm sure you'll visit, right?" jou nodded. He rubbed his back up and down, comforting the poor kid; kaiba took that moment to come inside the mansion. He looked at the position, and raised a curious eye-brow, and strode in, calmly, like nothing happened like 45 minutes ago. Jou stopped patting mokuba's back, to look at seto, straight in the eye, losing all emotion, becoming very serious.

"seto we need to talk" seto nodded.

"Yeah we do, mokuba can you please go to your room? Now!" his voice left no room, for argument so mokuba scampered of to his room, with no arguments.

"First of all, for the past 2 moths of having you as my boyfriend, the only thing you did, was sneak at my back with that friendship-freak, what is wrong with you? Am I that insignificant, to you? I don't what's wrong with you! Did I do something bad? Did I make you unsatisfied? Is that it?" his voice broke at the last sentence. He hastily wiped off, the oncoming tears trying to beak free.

_I'm sure she doesn't know  
how to touch you like i would  
i beat her at that one good  
don't you think so? _

Seto looked him up and down, and rolled his eyes. "Simple, your not good enough for my image, you disgust me enough to cheat on you, besides, she makes me content, than you ever will" he walked past jou, and bumped on his shoulder with jou's hard, making him wince.

_she's almost six feet tall  
she must think i'm a flea  
i'm really a cat you see  
and it's not my last life at all _

hey, hey

Jou finally let the tears, down, cascading down his eyes, down his nose, causing a twin pool of salty tears down his mouth. He swiped at them with a tissue, he packed his stuff, and walked down to the middle-class part of the town, where he bought a town-house, incase this ever happened. He settled in, he called yugi. No one was picking up, he finally let the cord down, and called someone he knew all so well.

_so don't bother  
i won't die of deception  
i promise you won't ever see me cry  
don't feel sorry _

Otogi saw the caller ID, on his cell and smiled. "hi jou,what's up?"

"nothing, I finally did it! Duke, and I don't feel sad at all, I actually acted like I was mad, and unloved to make him not to be suspicious, of anything cause it'll be too weird if I didn't cry or anything, you know" Duke nodded at the end of the line. He asked "so how are you taking it? Good, bad, or whatevah" he chuckled.

Jou chuckled as well, "obviously well, if I'm smiling" duke smiled too, "do you want to come over? I have a surprise for you…" Jou immediately drove to duke's mansion. Duke just blinked at him. "Wow that was fast". He led Jou to the parlor, where a maid, was carrying a tray full of assortments of different ice creams, from around the world. And a butler, was carrying a tray full of cookies, all different kinds, and another maid, was gesturing to a rack of different comedy movies. Jou's mouth dropped, his eyes were bugged out (well almost).  
_don't bother  
i'll be fine  
but she's waiting  
the ring you gave to her will lose its shine  
so don't bother, be unkind _

for you i'd give up all i own  
and move to a communist country  
if you came with me, of course  
and i'd file my nails so they don't hurt you  
and lose those pounds, and learn about football  
if it made you stay, but you won't, but you won't

Duke led Jou to the bathroom, to wash up. "jou stop gaping like a fish, and go take a shower, so you'll be comfortable, and you could borrow, one of my pj's, okay?" Duke grinned.

Jou came out of the bathroom, clad in black silk pj's. He shifted a little, he wasn't that comfortable, with wearing silk, but he'll get use to it.

_so don't bother  
i'll be fine, i'll be fine, i'll be fine, i'll be fine, promise you won't ever see me cry _

He got to the long couch and sat down, and duke was already there, wearing green silk pj's matching his eyes. Jou turned to Duke, "so, what is with the trays and trays of stuff, of food?" Duke smirked. "I thought that you would want to brood, so I ordered these, to brood properly, you know, how girls do when their boyfriends break up, they eat till they drop" Duke offered._  
and after all i'm glad that i'm not your type  
promise you won't ever see me cry_

Jou "oh"-ed and snuggled in the warm comfy couch, They picked out a movie, called _'Diary of a Mad Black Woman'_ (A/N: I know this film is all ghetto and shit, but I like it). It was funny & sad. Jou cried in some parts, and duke was just looking at him, as if he WAS a girl.

_don't bother  
i'll be fine, i'll be fine, i'll be fine, i'll be fine, promise you won't ever see me cry_

12 midnight and they were still watching, eating and drinking. Jou was slowly falling asleep, so he tried resting his head, but it ended up in the bucket of chocolate ice-cream. Duke tip-toed upstairs, to get a Polaroid Camera, he took a picture SNAP. He said out loud, to no one in particular, while shaking his head "now, THIS is comedy".

_and after all i'm glad that i'm not your type  
not your type, not your type, not your type  
promise you won't ever see me cry. _

**Notes:** do you like it? This is a weird fanfic, the weirdest I've ever written. And no… duke and jou, are not together! There just really! Close friends! And this is the longest one-shot ever!


End file.
